


Puppy Love

by WildWolf25



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Dogs, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Other, rover - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildWolf25/pseuds/WildWolf25
Summary: Pidge (13:02):  So I have some good news and some bad newsSent! (13:03):  Bad news firstPidge (13:08):  Our son made a mess in the bathroomSent! (13:10):  We don’t have a sonPidge sent an image attachment: Meet Rover(AKA the domestic fluffy Shidge adopting a puppy AU we all need)





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: http://wildwolf25.tumblr.com/post/147125255416
> 
> And by the way, this is just a happy little AU where they're living normal lives and don't have to fight an evil space emperor. Everyone is an adult. Except Rover, he's a puppy, but that's kind of obvious.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been established after just a few weeks of living together that Shiro ought to be the one doing the grocery shopping.  After a few times of Pidge trying to do it but either forgetting the grocery list, losing the grocery list, or flat-out ignoring the grocery list because they simply didn’t agree that they needed a gallon of regular milk when chocolate milk was clearly superior, or that just one package of cookies would suffice, or that there couldn’t possibly be that big of a difference between baking soda and baking powder, or what even  _ is  _ a leek and why did they need it… Shiro put himself in charge of the grocery shopping.  It was in everyone’s best interests, really, although Pidge might argue that fact because no matter how many times they wrote “peanut butter cookies” on the list, Shiro only came back with  _ one  _ package.  

Shiro was busy comparing the nutritional information of two brands of cereal when his phone let out a chime.  He set one of the boxes back on the shelf and placed the other in the cart before digging his phone out of his pocket to check the new message.

_ Pidge (13:02):  So I have some good news and some bad news _

Shiro’s brow furrowed and he leaned on the grocery cart as he typed out a response.

_ Sent! (13:03):  Bad news first _

He slipped the phone back into his pocket and started pushing the cart down the aisle.  As he crouched down to search for the brand of oatmeal he liked, he wondered what had happened.  Maybe Pidge had gotten promoted, but they would have to move?  Maybe someone had backed into their car, but left a couple hundred dollars taped to the windshield?  Or maybe they had finally figured out how to fix their wonky printer, but not before an ink cartridge had exploded all over the wall and floor?

Shiro’s thoughts were interrupted as his phone let out another chime on his way to the produce section.  He brought the cart to a stop next to a shelf of potato chips and pulled out his phone again.

_ Pidge (13:08):  Our son made a mess in the bathroom _

Shiro stared at the message, wondering if he had missed something.  He closed the message and reopened the app, but there were no other messages.  He read it again, several times, but the words didn’t change.   He frowned as he tapped out a response.  

_ Sent! (13:10):  We don’t have a son _

Wondering if this was some kind of practical joke, he continued on the way to the produce section, pausing at the snack aisle to grab a package of oreos (he couldn’t resist).  His hand hovered over the peanut butter cookies that Pidge liked.  They still had some at home, but their birthday was coming up in a couple of weeks, so it might be a nice treat…

His phone chimed again just as he was setting a package of the peanut butter cookies in the shopping cart.  He leaned on the cart again and looked at the lock screen of his phone.

_ Pidge sent an image attachment _

He swiftly unlocked his phone and looked at the message.  Pidge had sent him a photo of a small black and white husky puppy with one brown eye and one brilliantly blue eye sitting in the middle of the bathroom floor, head cocked to the side and tongue lolling out.  There were muddy pawprints smeared on the white floor tiles and on the mint-colored rug, which was lying in a crumpled heap in the corner of the bathroom, half-hidden under a muddy towel.  The bathtub had several inches of brown, sudsy water in it, and the puppy looked like it had just scampered out of the bathtub while it had still been dripping wet.  Following the picture was the message  _ Meet Rover _

Shiro frowned and put the peanut butter cookies back on the shelf, heading straight for the checkout without bothering to finish shopping.

~~~

When Shiro got home, he was greeted with the sound of a hair dryer running in the bathroom.  He nudged the door shut with his shoulder, hands full of grocery bags.  “Pidge?”  He called out, toeing off his shoes.  He heard a distinctly canine  _ yip! _ followed by an exclamation from Pidge.

“Ack!  Rover, no, come back here!”  The sound of the hair dryer cut off as a small creature ran out of the bathroom.  The puppy bounded over to Shiro and slid to a stop, nearly crashing into his legs in excitement.  Pidge poked their head out of the bathroom, hair dryer in one hand, and grinned when they saw Shiro.  “Hey, babe!  Did you pick up dog food, while you were out?”  

“Pidge,” Shiro fixed them with a stern look and tried to firmly ignore the puppy that was standing up on its hind legs, pawing at his jeans.  “Explain the dog.”  

“Well, remember how Hunk left his wallet at our place last night after dinner?”  Pidge said, linking their hands in front of them and bouncing on the balls of their feet, attempting to look innocent.  

“I don’t recall there being a puppy in Hunk’s wallet.”  Shiro arched an eyebrow at his partner.  

“No, but when I stopped by the animal shelter to return it to him while he was at work, Rover was there, and he was just so cute that I  _ had _ to take him home, and he’s really smart and already potty-trained -- well, mostly --”

“So you just adopted a dog without telling or asking me?”  Shiro asked, stepping over the puppy to get to the kitchen.  He had a feeling this would be a long conversation, and this gallon of milk wasn’t going to put itself in the refrigerator. The puppy scampered after him, seemingly doing its best to try and trip him as he walked.  He wasn’t implying that Pidge needed permission to do anything, of course, but when two people lived together, it was considered common courtesy to talk to the other person before doing something as drastic as bringing home a new pet.  

“But Hunk’s shelter was full and they didn’t have room for him, so they were going to transfer him to another shelter and then I wouldn’t have been able to find him again… I was working against the clock, Shiro,” Pidge explained, scooping the wriggling puppy up in their arms.  “What if he ended up getting taken to a kill shelter?  Look at this face, would you want him to die?”  They held out the puppy, who kicked its hind legs in the air.  

Shiro eyed the dog warily.  “Its eyes are creepy.”  He pointed out.  “Why is only one of them blue?”  

“Hunk says heterochromia is fairly common in huskies.”  Pidge cradled the puppy to their chest like a baby.  It licked their hand.  “And I don’t think it’s creepy; it’s unique and endearing!”  

The puppy looked over at Shiro, head tilted to the side and tongue lolling out.  He had to admit, it was pretty cute, even if it did smell like… well, wet dog.

“And how, exactly, did it make a mess of the bathroom?”  He asked, putting away some of the frozen groceries.  

“Apparently huskies like water, so he was just a little too excited for his bath. Weren’t you, Rover?”  Pidge cooed at the puppy, who licked their finger.  

“How did it get all muddy that it even needed a bath, if it was just at Hunk’s shelter?”  Shiro asked.  “He keeps that place and the animals all clean.”  

“I stopped by the park with him on the way home.”  Pidge said.  “Oh, that reminds me, did you hear they’re holding a tough mudder run at the park downtown?”  

Shiro rubbed his hand over his face with a heavy sigh.  It didn’t take much to connect the dots and figure out what had happened.   “Fine, but you have to clean up the mess in the bathroom,  _ and  _ you’re the one in charge of taking care of it.”  Shiro said finally.  

“We can keep him?”  Pidge asked, a bright grin spreading over their face.  

“Only if you prove to be responsible enough to handle a dog.”  Shiro said.  

“Okay,  _ Dad _ .”  Pidge snickered.

“Hey, you’re the one who brought home a dog without talking to me first.”  Shiro reminded them.  

“I know, I’m sorry,” Pidge leaned up and kissed his cheek, then hefted the puppy up onto their shoulder so that it could lick Shiro’s face.  “You’ll love him, I promise!”  

Shiro snorted quietly and allowed himself to smile, petting the dog between its pointed ears.  Rover  _ was  _ pretty cute, after all…                  

**Author's Note:**

> And thus from that day forward, approximately 80% of Pidge's snapchats to Hunk are of Shiro napping with Rover, cuddling Rover, sneaking Rover a treat before dinner... looks like somebody finally got won over...
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed it! I have a tumblr too: wildwolf25.tumblr.com


End file.
